With the development of science and technology and the advancement of industrial level, vehicles have gradually become a means of transportation for people. These vehicles provide great convenience for travelling. The types of vehicles are diverse, and may include cars, motorcycles, scooters and balance vehicles.
Wheels are important components of a vehicle. In order to meet the user's aesthetic requirements of the wheels, many manufacturers will install a light-emitting structure on the wheels to create a cool effect when in use.
In the prior art, the light-emitting structure is mostly fixedly connected with the rim. When the rim rotates, the light-emitting structure rotates together with the rim. During rotation of the light-emitting structure, the electric wire can easily be damaged. Furthermore, the light-emitting structure is complicated and its production cost is high.